La promesa
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Ichigo se ha enamorado y le pide ayuda a su mejor amiga para confesarse a esa chica. Rukia, aunque lo ama, acepta ayudarlo, pues antes que su felicidad está la de él.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la canción del grupo Pesado "Mi promesa". Contiene fragmentos de la misma.**

**Advertencia: Puede contener Ooc.**

* * *

**LA PROMESA**

Era una oscura y fría noche y los habitantes de Karakura estaban de lo más relajados tomando una bebida caliente frente a la televisión, eran ajenos a la batalla entre Shinigamis y Hollows que se llevaba a cabo en el parque.

Sólo habían pasado quince días desde que Ichigo venció a Ginjo y los Fullbringers desaparecieron y una semana desde que Rukia regresó a Karakura teniendo como misión especial vigilar que los recién adquiridos poderes de Ichigo no se salieran de control. Pues para Ukitake no había nadie mejor que su teniente para cumplir con tal encargo.

Esa noche los cinco amigos, salvadores de la Sociedad de Almas, luchaban en el parque contra varios Hollows que probablemente aparecieron atraídos por el gran Reiatsu de Ichigo.

Rukia veía como el Shinigami sustituto peleaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mientras ella quebraba la máscara de un Hollow con Sode no Shirayuki.

—Ese tonto está feliz de volver a pelear. —se dijo Rukia mientras saltaba a las ramas de un árbol para estar a la altura de otro Hollow. Ella también lo estaba, le era tan agradable volver a luchar junto a sus amigos, junto a él.

En esos meses que estuvo lejos de Karakura había reflexionado mucho, y se dio cuenta que no sólo era una gran amistad lo que sentía por él, no pudo identificar cuando esos sentimientos se tornaron en amor. Pero no podía ser otra cosa cuando por más misiones que tenía siempre el chico de cabellera naranja estaba presente en su mente, cuando por más de una vez cruzó por su cabeza la idea de desobedecer las órdenes del capitán comandante y bajar a Karakura para verlo y comprobar que estaba bien, cuando sólo de imaginar que la Sociedad de Almas planeaba matarlo si él se unía al primer Shinigami sustituto le provocaba un gran dolor.

Rukia con un hábil movimiento atacó al Hollow de gran tamaño logrando desaparecerlo, al mismo tiempo el chico de gafas acertaba con sus flechas en dos Hollows que recién aparecieron y Chad hacía lo propio con otros dos más.

Rukia avanzó a donde se encontraba Orihime luchando con dos Hollows, quería ayudarla, pero alguien se le adelantó y se frenó a poca distancia de ellos, lo suficientemente cerca para poder escucharlos.

—¿Estas bien Inoue? —preguntó el shinigami, aunque sin pizca de preocupación pues sabía que la chica se había vuelto más fuerte.

—Sí, gracias Kurosaki-Kun. —dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa. El chico le sonrió y luego con un salto se alejó de ella para seguir atacando a los Hollows.

Rukia sintió una leve punzada de dolor en el pecho, sí, ella amaba a Ichigo, no había dudas de eso, pero nunca se puso a pensar en si sería correspondida. En todo este tiempo Ichigo bien pudo enamorarse de alguien, de Orihime por ejemplo, además aunque existiera la pequeña posibilidad de que él también sintiera lo mismo, su relación estaba destinada al fracaso, ella era una simple alma, una Shinigami, el un humano, con poderes, pero humano a fin de cuentas. Ella no podía permanecer mucho en tiempo en Karakura y él no debía estar en la Sociedad de Almas. Por lo que definitivamente jamás confesaría sus sentimientos, era mejor para todos. Quizá con el tiempo tal vez los podría olvidar.

—Enana, deja de estar fantaseando. —el grito de enojo de Ichigo la sacó de sus pensamientos en el momento justo cuando iba a ser atacada por un Hollow, logrando esquivar el ataque de su gran mano. Ichigo entonces utilizó a Zangetsu para acabar con el último Hollow de la noche.

—Kuchiki-san ¿estas bien? —preguntó preocupada Orihime acercándose a ella.

—Sí, sólo me distraje un poco.

—Eres una tonta. —le reclamó Ichigo. —¿en qué andabas pensando?

—("En ti"). —pensó la Shinigami, pero no se lo podía decir. —en cosas. —soltó la chica irritando al joven de cabello naranja, pero este sabía que cuando Rukia no quería hablar no había tortura humana que la hiciera cambiar de opinión y como no quería salir golpeado dejó el tema por la paz.

Todos regresaron a sus casas, por supuesto Rukia se quedaba en casa de Ichigo y ya no había tenido necesidad de inventarle una historia trágica a Isshin.

Los siguientes días pasaron en relativa calma, sólo en unas cuantas ocasiones aparecíieron Hollows y el grupo de amigos tuvo que pelear contra ellos. Su relación con Ichigo seguía igual que antes, como si no hubieran pasado aquellos diecisiete meses; constantemente discutían por tonterías e Ichigo terminaba con un moretón o un chichón en la cara. Que estuviera enamorada de él, no significaba que le pasaría por alto sus burlas hacia sus dibujos, Chappy o hacia su Nii-Sama.

Pero había algo más en él, tal vez no todos lo notaban, pero ella sí. Ichigo estaba de mejor humor, a veces lo descubría sonriendo como idiota a la nada y cuando él se daba cuenta volvía a fruncir el ceño y voltear la cara hacia otro lado. Cuando peleaban también se notaba más contento, pero eso lo achacó a su deseo de proteger a la gente que amaba y que ahora que había recuperado sus poderes, podría realizar.

Pero esa mañana, empezó a sospechar que su buen humor se debía a algo más.

La tercera hora la tenían libre, así que sus compañeros aprovechaban el tiempo como mejor les convenía. Mizuiro se mensajeaba con el celular, Tatsuki peleaba con Chizuru, porque esta última había comentado que había tenido un sueño triple X con Orihime, Keigo babeaba en la paleta de la silla, Chad, Uryu e Ichigo conversaban en secreto y de repente volteaban a ver a Orihime que estaba en su banca apilando algunos libros.

Y ella contemplaba a todos con aburrimiento, de repente un ruido seco se escuchó y volteó al lugar de donde provenía. Era Orihime, a la que se le habían caído los libros por querer llevarlos todos a la vez. Se paró para ayudarla, pero nuevamente el chico de ojos miel se le adelantó.

—Te acompaño a dejar los libros. —le dijo el chico mientras recogía los libros del suelo.

—Gracias Kurosaki-Kun. —dijo la chica apenada y luego los dos salieron rumbo a la biblioteca.

—Esos dos se ven más cercanos. —dijo ella volviendo a sentarse, apoyó los codos sobre la paleta y su cabeza entre sus manos. Pero que tonta había sido al no darse cuenta desde antes de lo que le pasaba a Ichigo, estaba enamorado de Orihime. Suspiró resignadamente. Bueno, sólo era una suposición pero tenía que salir de dudas, ya que la intriga era más dolorosa que la verdad.

Así que aunque después se arrepintiera de preguntar, lo encararía para saber de una vez por todas si estaba enamorado de la chica de cabello naranja.

—Es que mientras Ichigo entrenaba con Ginjo, Orihime siempre estuvo a su lado. —respondió Ishida arreglando sus gafas. Rukia se asustó al escucharlo de repente.

—("Así que en ese tiempo se crearon fuertes lazos entre ellos"). —pensó Rukia con desilusión, pero al momento se reprendió por ser tan egoísta, por querer que sólo entre ella e Ichigo hubieran esos lazos irrompibles y profundos.

Rukia no le contestó, sólo se limitó a observar como los chicos regresaban muy platicadores, se sorprendió al ver en Ichigo un pequeño sonrojo.

—Sabes Ishida, creo que Ichigo se comporta raro últimamente.

—Tienes razón, así se comporta uno cuando esta enamorado. —dijo Ishida, total Ichigo sólo le pidió que no contara de quien estaba enamorado, no que no hablara de sus sentimientos.

—¿Y de quien está enamorado? —preguntó ella llena de curiosidad.

—Pues no te puedo decir, pero es una gran chica que siempre ha estado dispuesta a cuidar de él, a sacrificarse por él y que desde siempre ha estado enamorada de él.

No había dudas, era Orihime, ella siempre se preocupaba por Ichigo, por eso lo acompaño a la SS, también se había sacrificado yéndose a Hueco Mundo pensando que con eso lograría salvarlo y pues era obvio que desde el principio lo amaba.

Sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, el sufrimiento que sentía era más intenso que cuando vio a Kaien caer entre sus brazos. Pero como toda una Kuchiki no dejó caer lágrimas.

—Así que está enamorado de Orihime. —susurró Rukia.

—¿Eh? —Ishida se puso nervioso, ya había metido la pata y cuando Ichigo se enterara la iba a pasar muy mal. —Kuchiki-san por favor no le digas a Kurosaki lo que te dije. —pidió el chico. La chica asintió.

A la hora del receso, tanto las chicas como los chicos subieron a la azotea y se sentaron en un círculo cerca del barandal de metal y mientras comían platicaban muy a gusto. Esta vez Rukia se sentó un poco alejada de ellos.

—Toma. —le dijo Ichigo parándose frente a ella y extendiéndole un jugo de naranja. Ella lo aceptó y él se sentó junto a ella, también con un jugo en mano.

Rukia metió la pajilla en el jugo y empezó a beber.

—Recuerdo cuando no sabías como se tomaba el jugo. —comentó Ichigo. —Y la cantidad de veces que tuve que meter la pajilla por ti hasta que aprendiste.

—Sí, tú me enseñaste muchas cosas. —comentó ella. —a tomar café, a jugar los videojuegos, a usar la computadora…..("Y a amar"). —pensó, sin atreverse a expresar esto último. —Perdón por causarte molestias.

Ichigo no entendía porque Rukia cambio de semblante tan de repente.

—Nunca fuiste una molestia. —le dijo él y volvió a beber del jugo.

Un silenció se formó entre ellos. Rukia decidió que era el momento adecuado para preguntarle.

—¿Es verdad que estas enamorado? —preguntó ella sin previo aviso. Ichigo escupió el jugo que estaba tomando.

Rukia se rió mentalmente, pues al parecer todos reaccionaban de la misma forma cuando se les preguntaba sobre ese tema.

—¿Qué dices?

—Es que últimamente te noto raro, se te ve más contento y te ríes como idiota tu solo.

—Yo no me río como idiota. —se defendió Ichigo enojado, bueno la verdad es que era cierto, no podía evitar reírse como tarado cada vez que se acordaba de ella y de sus ocurrencias.

Aunque al principio se negaba a aceptarlo, la verdad es que sin querer se había enamorado. Y aunque se repetía mil veces que eso no tenía nada de malo, porque era normal en los jóvenes, le daba pena admitirlo, no quería arruinar la reputación que por tanto tiempo se había formado. Y sobre todo que no sabía que hacer ahora, sus amigos, Uryu y Chad, que fueron los primeros en darse cuenta, le aconsejaban que se confesara, ¿pero y si ella no sentía lo mismo? o ¿si se burlaba de él?, no, lo mejor era seguir como hasta ahora, ya quizá pronto se le pasaría esta etapa de locura.

—Ichigo, idiota, despierta. —dijo Rukia con enojo a la vez que le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Ichigo, pues se había quedado ido y no le respondía a su pregunta.

—Eso dolió. —se quejó el chico sobándose la parte afectada. —¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero saber de quién estás enamorado. —le dijo ella.

—No veo para qué. —respondió Ichigo cruzándose de brazos. No le iba a decir a ella quien era la causante de sus insomnios por la noche. —De todas maneras creo que es una causa perdida. —le dijo y aunque intentó disimular la tristeza apareció en sus ojos.

Rukia no pudo soportar aquello, seguramente él pensaba que alguien tan bonita y popular como Orihime no se iba a fijar en él, pero ella sabía que estaba equivocado.

—Pues yo creo que si tienes posibilidades con ella y te voy a ayudar. —dijo Rukia con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo del dolor. El ver a Ichigo junto a Orihime sería un duro golpe para ella, pero al menos cuando regresara a la SS, tendría la seguridad de que Ichigo se quedaría en buenas manos y no estaría solo. Y eso era suficiente para ella.

—¿Ayudar? —le daba miedo el saber en qué clase de ayuda pensaba Rukia, pero sobre todo de quien pensaba que estaba enamorado. Él desde que descubrió sus sentimientos había intentado disimularlos muy bien, pero si Ishida y Chad se dieron cuenta, tal vez ella también.

—Sí. —respondió ella. Te voy a ayudar para que te le confieses y ella no te rechace. —le dijo poniéndose de pie y en pose altiva.

—¿Acaso tienes experiencia en eso? —preguntó con curiosidad olvidándose de lo demás.

—Claro. —sonrió orgullosa, no por nada se había leído más de cien mangas shojos. —y ya tengo varias ideas.

—No, no, yo no quiero recibir ayuda de alguien que cree que el estúpido Chappy es lindo. —dijo Ichigo y fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayado por el golpe en el estómago que recibió de su compañera.

Los demás ni se inmutaron, ya estaban acostumbrados a sus muy peculiares demostraciones de "afecto".

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Rukia e Ichigo esperaban sentados en una banca de la feria. Algo que tenían en común los mangas de Rukia, era que las citas se daban en esos sitios. Así que le dijo a Ichigo que citara ahí a la chica que le gustaba, y que seguía sin querer revelar.

—Entonces ¿Entendiste lo que tienes que hacer? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. —dijo el fastidiado.

—¿Y si le dijiste el lugar y la hora exacta? —No es que le gustara a Rukia hacerla de cupido con el chico que amaba, pero se alegraba un poco al saber que contribuiría un poco a la felicidad del chico.

—No te preocupes, que ella vendrá. —dijo él decidido.

Y así, esperaron, una, dos, tres horas y el dulce tormento de Ichigo jamás llegó.

—Creo que te dejó plantado, es mejor que nos vayamos. —dijo Rukia, se sentía culpable por internamente alegrarse de que esa chica no fuera.

—¿Estás loca? Ya gaste en los boletos de los juegos, ahora nos subiremos a todos ellos. —dijo él enojado.

Rukia no se pudo negar, le encantaban los juegos y más si Ichigo estaba a su lado.

La siguiente semana Rukia se la pasó organizándole la cita perfecta a Ichigo, en acuarios, circos, paseos en bicicleta, todo lo que pudiera sacar de los mangas, pero siempre tenía el mismo resultado, a pesar de que Ichigo asegurara de que ella llegaría al lugar, la misteriosa chica, que Rukia seguía creyendo que era Orihime, nunca se presentaba. Y entonces Ichigo siempre se enojaba y la obligaba a hacer con él las actividades que tenían planeadas.

—Ichigo, ya sé lo que haces. —le dijo Rukia a Ichigo con reproche al ver que de nuevo la chica no había llegado a su cita en la playa.

—¿Qué se supone que hago?

—Que no le dices a ella de las citas, si se lo dijeras no faltaría a ninguna. —Rukia estaba enojada, él no comprendía el sacrificio tan grande que hacia al planear cada cita, y todo para tratar de verlo feliz. Aunque admitía que no se quejaba de pasar con él todos estos días juntos, sabía que le hacía daño, porque cada vez se enamoraba más de él.

Y así estuvieron discutiendo por un rato, hasta que a Ichigo no le quedó más remedio que admitir que era cierto que no le había dicho a ella lo de las citas.

—Entiende que no quiero que nuestra relación cambie, no quiero estropear la amistad que tengo con ella. —le dijo él sincerándose. Al fin de cuentas era su amiga y lo comprendería. —No soportaría que por intentar dar un paso más, ella se alejara de mí.

Rukia lo comprendía muy bien, era lo mismo que ella sentía.

—Pero al menos dime quien es. —pidió Rukia, por lo menos así sabría qué es lo que ella no tenía.

—¿De verdad quieres saber quien es? —preguntó algo molesto, no entendía la curiosidad de ella y le irritaba en gran medida.

—Sí. —seria doloroso, pero era lo mejor.

Entonces Ichigo le dijo que le diría quien era ella, pero hasta el día siguiente, ella aceptó.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas a Rukia, pero al fin llegó el momento.

Ichigo la condujo por el pasillo de la escuela, hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, donde siempre se reúnen a almorzar.

—Ella está arriba. —dijo Ichigo parándose en el primer escalón. —y ahora acudo a ti como amigo para pedirte un favor y espero que como amiga sepas comprender. —le dijo serio. Rukia lo vio a los ojos.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo. —le dijo ella. Ichigo asintió, y se dispuso a abrirle su corazón a Rukia.

—Estoy enamorado de alguien que conoces bien. —dijo él, a ella se le vino la imagen de Orihime a la memoria. —y quiero pedirte de favor que se lo hagas saber. —Rukia se estremeció, una cosa era planear las citas, pues cuando esa mujer se presentara ella se alejaría de ahí, pero lo que le estaba pidiendo él, era muy cruel. —Tal vez si se lo cuentas tú, al fin me crea.

Ichigo sabía que este era su último recurso, y esperaba que Rukia no se negara.

—Yo no sé si pueda hacerlo, no soy buena para hablar sobre esos sentimientos. —dijo ella tratando de no llorar.

—Te lo pido por esta vez, hazlo porque eres mi mejor amiga. —le pido Ichigo. —en tus manos lo dejo.

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga? —preguntó ella, si esa era la única forma de hacerlo feliz, lo haría. Ichigo tomó aire, no estaba acostumbrado a abrirse de esa forma con alguien, pero sabía que era ahora o nunca.

—Dile que me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y que no cambiaría de mi vida ni siquiera un segundo. —le dijo él, sus palabras eran como cuchilladas que atravesaban el delicado corazón de Rukia. —dile que cuando estoy lejos sólo en ella pienso yo.

Rukia recordó la cara de preocupación que tenía cuando se enteró que Orihime se había ido a Hueco Mundo, sí, por ella también se preocupó y fue rescatarla a la SS, pero eran cosas diferentes, apenas se conocían y sólo lo hizo por gratitud, no por amor.

Ichigo vio como Rukia poco a poco se ponía más triste, se sintió mal por causarle ese dolor, pero era necesario.

—Dile que jamás espere de mí una mentira, que la amo tanto aunque no se lo diga. —ya Ichigo no podía parar, había abierto su corazón y ahora tendría que decir todo lo que sentía. —Dile que voy a seguir con mi promesa de protegerla siempre, aun cuando el invierno se refleje en nuestra piel.

Si, ella se acordaba de esa promesa, la que prácticamente le obligó a hacer, bueno eso pensaba en ese tiempo, ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, que de verdad él deseaba protegerla. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, ya no soportaba escucharlo, pero ella era una Kuchiki y un Kuchiki nunca doblega su orgullo y siempre cumple sus promesas, aunque se le fuera la vida en eso. Ante el silencio de Rukia él siguió hablando.

—Dile que mi promesa es amarla por el resto de nuestras vidas. —terminó de decir Ichigo, algo apenado ya que nunca había dicho algo así.

—Yo se lo diré. —dijo Rukia con pesar.

—Entonces sube, ella te espera. —le dijo Ichigo y se hizo a un lado para abrirle camino.

Rukia subió lentamente las escaleras, cada paso que daba significaba estar un poco más cerca del fin de la posibilidad de estar con Ichigo, pues seguramente al escuchar Orihime los sentimientos del chico no podría decirle que no. Como deseaba que esas palabras hubieran sido para ella, antes de abrir la puerta de la azotea, se limpió una pequeña lagrima rebelde que sin su permiso, se asomó a su rostro.

—¿Crees que esta vez funcione? —preguntó Ichigo al chico de gafas que se colocó junto a él.

—Tenlo por seguro. —respondió Uryu. —como que es mi plan, de lo contrario quedará demostrado que lo cabeza hueca es contagioso.

—Oye. —se quejó Ichigo. Pero enseguida subió a la azotea.

Rukia abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con aquella chica de voluptuosa figura, pero no había nadie, en su lugar estaba un gran espejo de cuerpo completo, con curiosidad se acercó hasta él.

—Se me olvido darte una última indicación. —dijo Ichigo detrás de ella.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Rukia mirándolo a través del espejo.

—Tan sólo dile lo que siento cuando la veas….en el espejo. —le sonrió.

Ella no resistió más y dejó fluir todas las lágrimas contenidas, él la abrazó rodeándola por el cuello y apoyo su cara en su cabeza, ella lo sujeto de los brazos.

Seguía sin creerlo, ¿en verdad él la amaba? ¿a ella?, que no se lo merecía por haber cambiado su destino, por arriesgarlo a tantos peligros.

Presintiendo sus pensamientos, él la giro hacia él y le levanto la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

—Te amo desde aquella noche que entraste por mi ventana y me contaste aquella historia fantástica. —le dijo.

—Es curioso, pero yo también. —le dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna.

Sí, ahora lo compendian, su destino siempre estuvo unido por un lazo rojo invisible pero muy poderoso, un lazo que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, jamás se rompería.

Sí, siempre había sido ella a la que había amado, ella que se sacrificó yéndose con su hermano para que él pudiera vivir, ella que nunca dejó de creer en él, de preocuparse en cada batalla, de alentarlo en los momentos difíciles. Era por ella por lo que a veces sonreía como tonto al recordar como se sorprendía cada vez que veía algo nuevo en el mundo humano, era por ella que había vuelto a ser feliz tras los meses que pasó sin verla, sí, todo era por ella.

Sí, siempre había sido a él a quien amó, él que no dudó en arriesgar todo por ella, él que siempre pensó en ella en los momentos difíciles y cuando necesitaba fuerza para seguir adelante, él que luchó contra todos por ella, por volver a verla. Era por él que se atrevió a desafiar las reglas de la Sociedad de almas, era por él por quien había dejado de sufrir y de culparse por la muerte de Kaien.

Ichigo lentamente rompió la distancia entre ellos, y la besó, era un beso algo torpe, pues era el primero para los dos, pero estaba cargado de muchos sentimientos.

Ahora por fin podrían tener una bonita relación, llena de amor, ternura y comprensión….

Rukia e Ichigo se separaron por falta de aire.

—Ichigo estúpido, casi me asfixias. —le dijo Rukia dándole un buen golpe en el estómago terminando de sacarle el poco aire que le quedaba.

Bueno, quizás no iba a ser una relación tan tierna y comprensiva, pero al fin de cuentas era amor…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**y si pueden dejen un review.**


End file.
